


Root Beer and Hershey's Kisses

by hayleysutcliff



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Polyamory, Skateboarding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayleysutcliff/pseuds/hayleysutcliff
Summary: In which, Jisung is going through puberty, Donghyuck thinks he's in mean girls, Mark is a gay with the straight boy mentality, Renjun is a figure skater, Jeno is an edgy skater boi, and Jaemin just can't make up his mind(How Jaemin fell in love with both the skater boy and the figure skater)





	1. the downfall of na jaemin

There were three things that led to the downfall of Na Jaemin.

  1. The fact that he was transferring to a new school in the middle of January
  2. The fact that he hadn't had slept in four days and was running purely on caffeine and broken dreams
  3. And the fact that his life, his morals, and his sanity were about to be ruined by two utterly gorgeous boys



Jaemin sighed as he his mother pulled up to his new school, which in all honesty looked kind of like a prison. He didn't want to be there, God, he wanted to be anywhere but there. He wanted to be back at his home in the city at his private charter school with his old friends, but instead, he was at this school (prison) in the middle of nowhere starting halfway through the school year. It wasn't even the beginning of the week, it was Wednesday, literally the worst day of the week. And to make matters worse, the school day was halfway over because, for some weird reason, their principal had requested they came at 12.

“Have fun at school!” His mother grinned as Jaemin and his little brother, Jisung, got out of the car.

“Don't tell me what to do.” Jisung grumbled as he swung his backpack onto his back. Jisung was going through puberty.

“Thanks mum!” Jaemin grinned at his mum, proving that he was the better son between him and his brother. She smiled back as Jaemin turned around and took in a deep breath. The school was huge, much bigger than his last one and there were so many students,  _ so _ many students. 

“Uh, excuse me?” Jaemin reached out and tapped a student on the shoulder. The student whipped around, looked Jaemin up and down before grimacing and walking away.

“Did he just-” Jaemin blinked in confusion, whipping around to look at his brother.

“I would too,” Jisung shrugged, “You gotta establish your dominance early.” He said as he dug out a stick of gum from his leather jacket and popped it into his mouth before turning on his heels and walking over to a smaller boy with silver hair. He brought his foot back and kicked the boy in the calves before saying, “What up loser.”

“He's gonna get himself killed.” Jaemin whispered as the short boy angrily turned to look at Jisung. Sighing, Jaemin turned around and continued his search to find where on earth the principal's office was. 

It took a while, but he eventually stumbled across the office, taking in a deep breath before pushing the door open. There was only one other student there, leaning over the counter to talk to who Jaemin assumed was the principal. At first, no one noticed him, since he made sure that the door didn't slam behind him as he slowly closed it, but once he realised that they had not heard him, he cleared his throat.

“Hi, uh, this is the principal's office right?” Jaemin piped up, asking a pointless question since he already knew that it was indeed the principal's office, but it seemed like the right thing to say. Immediately, the boy looked over his shoulder, the principal leaning over to the side to look at Jaemin.

“Oh, you must be the new kid!” The principal grinned as he stood up and rummaged through the papers on his desk.

“I’m Mr. Kim, but most of the students call me Junmyeon.” He said, not looking up as he pulled out a piece of paper, “Here’s your schedule.” He handed the paper over as he sat into his hip.

“This is Donghyuck, he's in the majority of your classes and he’ll be showing you around!” Junmyeon grinned as he pointed at the caramel haired boy leaning against the counter.

“Nice to meet ya!” Donghyuck grinned, cocking his head to one side as his smile reached his eyes.

“I’m Jaemin, uh, nice to meet you too.” Jaemin said, not so eloquently as he shifted his weight nervously, looking anywhere but Donghyuck.

A moment of silence passed over them.

“Well, I hate to interrupt this weird ‘teenage interaction’ but you lunch period starts in about ten minutes.” Junmyeon breathed out a laugh, “You should probably get going if you want to show him around before your next class.”

“Yessir!” Donghyuck grinned at Junmyeon before looking back at Jaemin and gesturing towards the door. The boy nodded and quickly followed Donghyuck out of the office and into the hallways he had so quickly grown to loathe.

“Well Jaemin,” Donghyuck huffed as he put his arm around the boy’s shoulders, “I’m not gonna lie, this school is gonna be hell for you. You're too wide eyed and innocent looking, it’s gonna be hard.” He turned to inspect every inch of Jaemin’s face, his own face too close for Jaemin’s comfort.

“You’re lucky you're hot.” Donghyuck mused as he nodded as if he were agreeing with himself, making Jaemin go bright red.

“Awww cute!” Donghyuck giggled at the way Jaemin blushed, “Okay Jaemin, I like you, we can be friends.”

“Thank you?” Jaemin said not sure if he should be thankful or not.

“You’re welcome. Now, lemme show you around this hell hole of a school.” Donghyuck grinned almost menacingly as he led them down the hallway.

“This is the cafeteria,” Donghyuck said, even though Jaemin could very easily read the sign himself, “Where you sit here determines your social status.”

“Are you quoting mean girls?” Jaemin screwed his eyebrows in confusion.

“Shut up, I’m living my best life.” Donghyuck ignored Jaemin in favour of leading them inside the lunch room.

“Right there are the jocks, surprisingly, no one really cares about them here, they're not that popular. They just can't yell and ooze testosterone that kinda repels everyone.” Donghyuck grimaced as they passed the jock who were passing a football to one another over the table. That just couldn't end well.

“Those are the cheerleaders, don't look at them. They sense fear and homosexuality and they  _ will _ force you to be their gay best friend.” Donghyuck frowned, “It’s not as fun as it sounds.”

Jaemin breathed out a laugh at that.

“Those kids right there are that no one talks too, but we all don't really know why we don't talk to them. We just like, don't.” Donghyuck shrugged as he pointed a table full of normal looking kids.

“The four tables over there are for your typical ‘nerds’ and band geeks, you know they work already I don't need to break it down for you. But they aren't bullied or anything, they are actually quite high up on the social hierarchy.”

Donghyuck went on and on, explaining the different types of kids that attending their school (prison) and Jaemin really tried to listen and pay attention but he slowly started to doze off, slowly nodding along to what Donghyuck was saying to be polite.

“Oh!” Donghyuck gasped, put his arm around Jaemin's shoulders again and startling the boy out of his daze, “That kid right there? The hottest kid in the school hands down.” Donghyuck half-whispered as he pointed at a boy sitting in the corner of the lunchroom, his leg propped up on another chair as he talked to a boy with white hair.

Donghyuck sighed dreamily, “Lee Jeno. He’s part of the like, ‘skater boys’ for lack of a better word.” He explained as they walked closer, “But apparently no one here is good enough for him.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes before trailing off, “Not that I care.”

But at this point, Jaemin wasn't really listening. Instead, he was looking at the boy in the corner, with jet black hair slicked back from his face messily as if he had just woken up. He almost didn't even look real, his features were almost fairytale-like in the way that his nose swooped down and the way his lips were puffed out just a little bit as he listened to whatever his friend was saying. The boy, Lee Jeno, was fucking  _ hot _ there was no denying it.

“I mean like seriously, don't even try it.” Donghyuck continued on, steering them away from the table.

“Where do you sit?” Jaemin asked Donghyuck, though his mind was still on the boy with the slick black hair.

“Oh, I don't eat here, I get to go off campus.” Donghyuck explained, “my boyfriend is a senior so I get to go eat with him most days.”

“Hmm,” Jaemin hummed in understanding as Donghyuck froze. The boy was watching the scene in front of them- as if it were moving in slow motion, the football that the jocks had been throwing around had gone airborne and was making a straight beeline for the back of one of the ‘skater boy's head.

“Oh shit, that's not gonna end well, let's go while we still can!” Donghyuck said as he pulled Jaemin away from the fight that was just starting to break out. “Well I hope that you ate before you came because we can't go back now!”

Jaemin hadn't eaten before.

 

***

 

The last two classes of the day were hell. Jaemin had to introduce himself twice and in both of those classes, no one acknowledged him, save for Donghyuck who always clapped, further embarrassing Jaemin. Thankfully, he got to sit next to Donghyuck, his only friend, in his first class but in his second class, he wasn't as lucky. His teacher assigned him to the seat in the back, right in the corner sitting next to none other than Lee Jeno.

The boy was slouching in his chair, earphones plugged in his ears as he rest his head on the window, very obviously asleep. He looked almost cute when he was asleep, very different from the tough and scary aura that he usually gave off, with his dark hair and bruised knuckles. Jaemin quietly took his seat and pulled out his supplies for the class, surprised when Jeno didn't wake up for the lesson. The boy was still peacefully napping as the teacher started class, not bothering to scold Jeno for sleeping. Jaemin furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he thought,  _ should I wake him up? I wouldn't want to be caught sleeping in class… maybe I should wake him up so he doesn't get in trouble? _

Before Jaemin could stop himself, his hand was reaching out and tapping Jeno on the shoulder. The boy’s eyes snapped open, filled with confusion as he tried to figure out what the hell was going on. He looked around the classroom before settling on Jaemin in front of him, lips parted in surprise as he slowly retracted his hand.

“S-Sorry, you were asleep and I thought I would wake you up before you got in trouble.” Jaemin silently chided himself for stuttering as Jeno’s eyes cleared in realisation before the confusion was replaced with something else, perhaps interest or curiosity?

“Hmmm,” Jeno hummed as he nodded before his expression settled into a sly smile, “And what's your name, Darl?”

Jaemin was caught off by the pet name but chose to ignore it since Jeno was expecting an answer, “Na Jaemin.”

“Okay,” Jeno nodded in understanding before his eyes flicked back to Jaemin, “I like you, Na Jaemin.”

“What? You just met me.” Jaemin blinked in surprise, his eyebrows knitted in confusion.

“Let’s be friends.” Jeno smiled, somewhat sweetly, Jaemin melting at the way his eyes melted into beautiful crescents that could put the moon to shame, “Whaddya say, Darling?”

And Jaemin was weak, he was weak to hot bad boys with soft eyes and smiles in the back of the chemistry room.

“Sure,” Jaemin let a small smile slide onto his face, “Friends sounds nice.”

“Eyes on the board, please!” The teacher said, while looking at Jeno and Jaemin, making the entire class turn around to see exactly was happening in the back of the classroom. Jaemin flashed hot under his classmate's eyes, stuttering out an apology before pulling out his pen and taking notes on the things he missed. Jeno smiled to himself as he pulled out his own pen and used the class time to doodle all over Jaemin’s notebook, the other boy too caught up in trying to focus on the lesson to notice.

Once the class was over, Jaemin scrambled to pack up, not catching sight of the drawings as he stuffed his notebook into his backpack. He threw Jeno a smile before swinging his backpack over his shoulder and leaving the room. He was a bit overwhelmed, I mean, wouldn't you be if on your first day of school the hottest boy in the building talked to you, and said that he  _ liked _ you. 

_ What does that even mean? _ Jaemin knotted his eyebrows in confusion as he walked down the hallway. Jaemin shook the mental image of Jeno’s sly smirk, in favour of following the map that Donghyuck drew out for him. His last block of the day was a free period and he intended on spending that time in the school’s dance studio. He really needed to work off the stress and frustration of his first day, and the best way to do that was to dance it all away. It wasn't a far walk to the studio and once he was there, he quietly pushed the door open, revealing another person.

There was only one person, so they could share the studio, but Jaemin froze as the boy started to dance. He was small and delicate as he swiftly moved through his ballet routine. He was practising turns, his dirty blonde hair whipping gently as he spun. His body was fully covered by his grey sweatpants and white hoodie, which if you looked for too long, were way too big on the small boy’s figure. He looked  _ delicate _ as he finished a spin and landed in a perfect fourth position, arms strong but so so fragile.

Jaemin didn't realise he was staring until the boy was speaking to him.

“Uh, hello? Can I help you?” The boy said his eyes cautious as he paused his music.

Jaemin blinked a couple times before answering, “Oh yeah, could we share the studio?” Jaemin said once he finally snapped out of his daze.

“Sure, yeah.” The boy nodded, his hair flopping into his eyes as he did so, and Jaemin so badly wanted to brush the hair out of his face.  _ No Jaemin, stop being gay you just met him. _ Jaemin nodded back, fully stepping into the studio as he dropped his backpack and slipped his shoes off. Plugging his headphones in, Jaemin let the music take over, repressing all homosexual thoughts and the onslaught of stress that school had brought (but more importantly those pesky gay thoughts that slipped in when he thought about the boy dancing not too far behind).

It was impossible to ignore the boy behind, he was so eye-catching and graceful in the way that he spun. The boy cursed himself when he messed up a turn, almost making Jaemin laugh at how cute the boy was when upset. He shook the laughter away focusing on perfecting the move he was working on. It was so hard, he was so hungry and overwhelmed by his new school and all these hot boys  _ really  _ weren't helping. Jaemin let himself glance in the mirror at Renjun, which was a mistake. The boy was on his phone choosing a new shoe, hip cocked to one side as he gently bit down on his own lip. And now Jaemin was thinking about the boy’s lips. How they were slightly chapped but so so red. He just so badly wanted to-

“Do you wanna kiss?” The boy looked over at Jaemin, letting his red lip ping back into place, almost as red as Jaemin’s cheeks as he flushed.

“W-what?” Jaemin stuttered, pulling one of the earphones out of his ears and staring at Renjun in confusion as the boy walked over to his backpack, returning with a plastic baggy.

“Your stomach kept growling,” Renjun pointed out as he offered his plastic bag- of Hershey's kisses.  _ Oohhhhhhhh. _

“Oh  _ those  _ kisses,” Jaemin sighed in realisation as he grabbed one of the chocolates.

“Were you expecting other kisses?” Renjun asked, a teasing lilt in his tone as he quirked an eyebrow, a smirk playing on his lips.

Jaemin smiled as he wrapped the kiss and popped it into his mouth, “And would that be so bad?”

 

***

 

“How was your first day? Were people nice?” Jaemin’s mother asked the second Jaemin slipped into the passenger seat. Jaemin thought back to the all the rude people he met, all the people who glared at him, and all the people who whispered about him, and he was about to open his mouth and tell his mother he had a terrible day. But then he thought back to Jeno, the hot boy in his science class who looked at him with those intense cold eyes, and then he thought about the boy in the dance studio with the delicate hands and soft gaze.

“It was okay.” Jaemin mumbled, trying to hide the smile that threatened to rise onto his face.

“What do you mean it was okay? Don't listen to him, mum, it was shit. People were so mean to him, I don't know why he’s being all blushy-” Jisung started to say, his mother glaring at him before he cut himself off, “You sat next to Jeno during science didn't you?” Jisung said with a knowing smirk on his face.

“And what if I did?” Jaemin glared at his brother.

“Oh, I know you did, Jeno wouldn't shut up about you during gym last period.” Jisung grinned, “You guys are so gay its gross.”

“I literally met him today, shut up.” Jaemin said, his cheeks ever so slightly pink.

“You're blushing!” Jisung pointed out as Jaemin slipped off his shoe and chucked it into the back seat, smacking a laughing Jisung right in the face.

“Gay.” Jisung mumbled.

“And you aren't?” Jaemin retorted.

“You got me there.” Jisung shrugged.

“Aw my look at my gay babies,” Their mother cooed as he wrapped her sons, “My gaybies.”

Jaemin grimaced as he gently removed her hand, “Please, kindly never call us that.” 

“Yeah, that was lame.” Jisung huffed as he leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest.

“You aren't lame though, don't listen to Jisung, he's trying to be edgy to impress his new cool friends.” Jaemin grinned at his mum who smiled back.

“You’re just mad that I'm friends with Jeno and you aren't.” Jisung gloated, raising an eyebrow in a silent challenge.

“Actually, we are friends. He said so himself.” Jaemin gave into his brother, though he knew it was stupid to give him the information.

“Well, we can prove it then. I need you to drive me to the skate park later to meet up with my new friends. Jeno will be there.” Jisung started, “And you two can do your weird gay things.”

“You’re still gay, Jisung.” Jaemin rolled his eyes, “What says I’ll drive you?”

“I know you wanna see Jeno.” Jisung teased and Jaemin wanted to say no, but who was he kidding? He was hooked on Jeno’s dark eyes and leather jacket.

“You’re buying me food in return.” Jaemin, once again, gave in to his little brother who proudly laughed from the laugh seat as the older brother rolled his eyes.

“You’re such a good older brother.” His mother mused as she messed up Jaemin’s hair and pulled him over to press a kiss to his forehead, “My little gayby.”

“Ew, that was somehow worse than plural.” Jaemin frowned as his mother parked in the driveway. The older brother was quick to get out the car and swing his backpack onto his back before practically running inside. Slipping his shoes off, he made a beeline to his bedroom, not bothering to hold the door open for his mother or his brother, which deep down, made him feel a little bad, but at that moment he didn't really care.

**Mochji**

**3:34pm**

_ take me there at 6 _

 

Jaemin scoffed as he dropped his backpack on his carpeted floor and answered, 

**Nana**

**3:36pm**

_ You could be a bit nicer about it _

 

**Mochji**

**3:37pm**

_ Take me there at 6 :) _

 

Jaemin rolled his eyes as he dropped his phone down on the desk. He had a huge pile of homework to finish and originally he thought he had the whole afternoon and night to do it, but now he had to take his idiot brother out, which left him with significantly less time. Jaemin sighed as he took a seat in his chair and unloaded his bag. He had a solid two hours to finish all this work, and while it wouldn't be easy he knew he could do it. 

But it was hard to focus. Even when he was doing the simple problems that he knew how to solve, or when he was simply taking notes, his mind was elsewhere. He was thinking about the boy in the dance studio with the dirty blonde hair in his eyes and how his face lit up when he finally did his spin correctly. And whenever he would try and tear his thoughts away from that dancing boy, he was brought back to the other boy, the boy in his science class with the intense gaze, but soft smile. 

_ Damn those pesky gay thoughts. _

After much suffering through math homework, it finally came time for them to leave. Well, it was 5:30, but Jaemin still had to change and he didn't know how long it would take to get them there. So he happily put away his dreaded homework in favour of turning to his closet. He was sure what to wear since he didn't own anything cool like leather jackets or reflective shoes. After spending a solid five minutes staring into his closet, Jaemin groaned and settled for a white hoodie and black ripped jeans. He pushed his hair out of his face, checking his reflection in the mirror before pocketing his phone and grabbing his jean jacket for extra warmth. 

“Are we leaving now?” Jaemin asked when he saw Jisung in the kitchen, drinking milk straight from the carton.

“No, why would we, its right down the road.” Jisung shook his head as he put the milk back.

“If it’s right down the road, then why are you making me drive you?” Jaemin glared as he sat down on the couch in the living room.

“Because I can.” Jisung stuck out his tongue before retreating back to his room, “we’ll leave in ten!”

Jaemin cursed under his breath as he pulled his phone out his pocket to pass the time. Unlocking his phone, he opened up Instagram, smiling to himself as he saw a follow request from Donghyuck. He obviously accepted, thrilled that Donghyuck was nice enough to be his friend when he was just the weird new kid. Jaemin scrolled through the boy’s feed, full of sunset photos, mirror selfies showing off his brand name clothes and photos of his ever-expanding vinyl collection. Somewhere along the way, he found a photo of Donghyuck and another boy, his head resting in the mystery boy’s lap.  _ That must be his boyfriend.  _ Jaemin thought to himself as he tapped the boy’s username.

_ Mark Lee _ . His Instagram was much more boring, only containing a whole of three photos, two of which were from 2016. One was a photo of a baseball field, and the other was a photo of him and Donghyuck together at a middle school dance.  _ So they’ve been together for a while. _ And the more recent photo was of him and his friends posing with straight faces and with their hands crossed over their chests, what Jaemin so lovingly called the “fuckboy pose.” He looked to see who as tagged, his eyebrows raising slightly when he saw Jeno tagged. Not giving it a second thought, Jaemin tapped on Jeno’s profile and was surprised to see that unlike Mark, Jeno actually posted. It wasn't like Donghyuck’s feed either, his Instagram was full of photos taken in the dark with flash. Of his reflective (and very beat up) nike uptempos, and his black and green penny board. Of the back of his jacket as he ran through the streets with his gang of friends and city skylines.

“You’re such a stalker.” Jisung had somehow managed to sneak up behind Jaemin without the older boy noticing, but once his brother spoke, Jaemin’s heart dropped and he nearly screamed in shock.

“You little shit!” Jaemin cursed bringing his hand up to his chest to calm his beating heart.

“Careful there, you wouldn't want mum to hear and ruin your streak as the perfect child.” Jisung snickered as he walked over to the door and slid his shoes on. Jaemin scoffed and as he stood up and tied his own shoes before leaving to his car. Jisung grinned as he got in the passenger seat and immediately connected his phone to the aux cord, blasting some loud rap music. 

Jisung wasn't wrong when he said that it was just down the road- it was literally five minutes down the road, he didn't even have to make any turns. He parked his car by the sidewalk before getting out of the car and slipping his jean jacket over his shoulders.

“You look lame.” Jisung huffed as he flipped his hoodie over his head and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

“I mean, do you gain anything from being so edgy?” Jaemin asked as they walked into to the park.

“Social standing.” Jisung responded, “Something you’ll never have.”

“Fuck off.” Jaemin said back with a smile on his face.

“Don't let mum hear that!” Jisung grinned back as they neared the entrance to the skate park. The sun was setting, making it ever so slightly dark outside. The street lights had just turned on, illuminating the skateparks ramps. There was a group of boys, some sitting around while others actually skated. 

“Jisung!” One of the boys with silver hair called out when he saw Jisung and Jaemin walking over.

“Yo.” Jisung said, trying to act cool, but Jaemin caught the way his brother's cheeks went ever so slightly pink.  _ Try hard. _

“This is my brother,” Jisung explained, not sparing Jaemin a second glance as the silver-haired gave him a curious look.

“I’m Chenle! Nice to meet ya!” The boy grinned wide and bright, making a smile rise to Jaemin’s face as well.

“I’m Na Jaemin.” Jaemin smiled. In the back, one of the boy’s whipped his head around at the mention of Jaemin’s name. It was none other than Lee Jeno. Jaemin knew that Jeno was going to be there, yet he was still surprised when he saw the boy standing there, ears and cheeks red in the cold with his lips parted in surprise as he stared at Jaemin, before he settled back into a mischievous grin.

“Well well well, look what the cat dragged in.” Jeno mused as he walked over, hands in his pocket as he quirked an eyebrow.

“I was starting to think you didn't get my note.” Jeno grinned once he was stood right in front of Jaemin. The boy was in awe for a second before he screwed his eyebrows and answered with,

“What note?” Jaemin asked, his breath clouding in front of him due to the cold weather.

“Are you kidding?” Jeno groaned, his shoulders dropping as he rolled his head back, “I left a note on your notebook!”

“Sorry, I didn't see it.” Jaemin said sheepishly as he shrugged his shoulders.

“Eh, It’s fine, just means I have to do it in person.” Jeno waved Jaemin off.

“Do what?” Jaemin asked, his eyes cautious as Jeno took a step closer.

“Dear Jaemin,” Jeno started, leaning in until he was a mere inches away from Jaemin, “Can I have your number?”

“That’s all?” Jaemin sighed, letting out a breath he didn't realise he was holding in.

“Hmm? And what were you thinking?” Jeno quirked his eyebrow again as he straightened his back, giving Jaemin space to breathe again.

“Nothing of consequence.” Jaemin teased as he grinned up at Jeno. They exchanged numbers and Instagrams, finally giving Jaemin a reason to scroll through his feed without it being weird.

“Hello, Na Jaemin” Another boy which Jaemin recognised as Mark walked up and said.

“Oh, you’re Mark, right?” Jaemin said, immediately regretting his choice of words since Mark’s face screwed into one of pure confusion.

“How’d you know that?” Mark asked as Jaemin scrambled for an excuse.

“Uh, Donghyuck was my guide today and he told me about you.” Jaemin half lied since Donghyuck had never explicitly told him Mark’s name, he found that out from his brief Instagram stalking not too long ago.

“Oh, you’re Nana?” Mark gasped in understanding as he nodded, “Yeah, Hyuck told me about you.”

“Nana? That’s a cute nickname!” Chenle grinned.

“Yeah it’s real cute,” Jeno smirked, “Like you.”

“I almost gagged.” Mark grimaced as he walked back to the ramps.

“Gay.” Jisung whispered in Jaemin’s ear.

“Shut up!” Jaemin groaned as he elbowed a laughing Jisung in the ribs before the boy ran off with Chenle.

“I see you didn’t bring a board?” Jeno gestured towards Jaemin’s empty hands.

“Yeah, I’m just kinda here because Jisung needed a ride.” Jaemin explained, “But don't tell him I told him, he’d kill me if he found out I ruined his bad boy image.” Jeno laughed at that, and Jaemin decided he liked Jeno’s laugh. His face looked younger when he laughed, soft and sweet as his eyes melted into crescents, and his laughter echoed in the night sky.

“Here follow me,” Jeno said, his eyes still dancing with mirth as he grabbed Jaemin’s hand and led him to the bowl ramp. He sat Jaemin down so his legs were dangling in the bowl, his hands resting just behind him on the pavement.

“You just sit here and look pretty.” Jeno winked before setting down his board and setting off into the bowl ramp. Jaemin didn't know much about skateboarding, but he knew a good skater when he saw one, and Jeno was just that. He rolled down the ramp with ease, coming up the other side and almost floating mid-air before gently hitting the edge of the bowl and gliding back down to the center. He made skateboarding, a sport that Jaemin originally thought was rough and difficult, look so easy and graceful. He watched Jeno skate in awe, his eyes following his every movement as he skated up and down the ramps. A feeling blossomed in his chest as Jeno rolled to a stop, his focused and serious face melting into a smile as he made eye contact with Jaemin. The boy smiled back, excited to shower Jeno in compliments but before he could do so, Mark swooped in, pulling him down to the other ramp, which was sadly, out of Jaemin’s line of sight. 

Jaemin sighed and looked around the ramp, not finding any other the skaters of interest. He eventually got tired of it and pulled his phone out to do some more stalking. He turned his brightness down incase Jeno came back and found his scrolling through his Instagram (since that would only feed his already inflated ego). He found a photo of him and Chenle at the skatepark, sticking their tongues out as they sat on their boards. Jaemin grinned to himself as he tapped on Chenle’s profile, finding the boy’s Instagram to be a lot sweeter than the others. He rarely posted photos of himself, instead, he seemed to post photos of things that he liked- flowers he saw on the street, cute dogs and photos of his friends. Much to Jaemin’s surprise, once he had scrolled two years back, he found a photo of someone familiar- the boy in the dance studio. Jaemin gasped to himself as he tapped on the tagged account, bringing him to the mystery boy’s page.

Huang Renjun.

His Instagram was simplistic and nice to look at. It was delicate (a word that Jaemin kept finding himself using to describe the soft boy in the dance studio). He curiously scrolled through his Instagram, finding photos from cafe’s and photos what he assumed was his dog, before he stumbled across a photo of an ice skating rink. And then another photo of an ice skating rink, and then finally, a photo of him mid-spin on the ice.  _ So he’s a figure skater? Oh, that's what he was practising in the studio. _ Somehow the image of Renjun skating on ice, filled his heart with warmth.

“Whaddya think?” Jeno grinned, snapping Jaemin out of his thoughts as the other boy got off his board and took a seat next to Jaemin, huffing out a breath as he did so.

“You’re really good.” Jaemin said honestly as he pocketed his phone and looked at Jeno with soft eyes.

“Why thank you, Jaemin.” Jeno responded.

“You can call me Nana if you want. It’s what everyone else is calling me anyways.” Jaemin suggested, shrugging as he did so like it was no big deal, but a big part of him wanted Jeno to call him by the nickname. He wanted to hear the name  _ nana _ slip from those perfect lips.

“Nah, everyone's calling you Nana,” Jeno shook his head, “I don't like sticking with crowds. I make my own trends.”

“So edgy,” Jaemin breathed out a laugh, “You’re really coming for Jisung’s gig.”

“It was my gig to begin with, I told you I don't follow trends, I start them.” Jeno laughed when Jaemin rolled his eyes.

“Hmm,” Jeno closed his eyes as he thought, “I’ll call you Jaems.”

“Jaems?” Jaemin’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion as Jeno’s eyes filled with warmth again.

“Yeah, Jaems.” Jeno confirmed, “bet on one's ever called you that before.”

“Can't say they have.” Jaemin smiled as a comfortable silence settled around them. Jeno stuffed his hand in his windbreaker pocket, pulling out a box of cigarettes. Jaemin silently groaned as Jeno took out one of the cigarettes and brought it to his lips, using his teeth to keep it in his mouth as he whipped out his lighter. He offered the box to Jaemin, the boy quickly refusing with a grimace on his face. Jeno lit the cigarette, taking a deep breath before breathing out grey smoke.

“You know smoking isn't good for you right?” Jaemin asked, though he knew that Jeno knew it wasn't healthy. Jeno took another drag before answering.

“Life’s short, Darl.” Jeno breathed out, the smoke curling out against his pale features. 

“Ew, that sounds like a line from a bad coming of age movie.” Mark looked disgusted from where he was standing near the trash can, throwing out his empty water bottle.

“Lif-” Jeno started to say before he was cut off by Mark.

“If you dare say ‘life's a movie’ or something cheesy like that I’m going to hit you with my board.” Mark threatened before glaring sliding down the bowl. Jeno was laughing again, quieter this time covering his mouth as he did so  _ cute. _ Then as if it were to bring his laughter to a halt, Jeno brought the cigarette to his lips and took another drag, effectively silencing his laughter.

“That  _ really _ isn't good for you.” Jaemin grimaced as he shoved his hand in his jean pocket. He had always kept sweets in his pockets since they were always a nice pick up in the middle of a long day, but now they held a different use.

“Here, have one of these instead.” Jaemin pulled out three lollipops, watermelon, grape and root beer, Jeno eyed Jaemin curiously, before his face lit up and he pulled the cigarette out from his lips, discarding it in favour of taking one of Jaemin’s lollipops.

“Really? Root beer?” Jaemin looked disgusted at Jeno’s choice of lollipops, out of all of the ones he could've chosen, he chose root beer, the worst possible flavour, “Yuck.”

Jeno stuck his tongue out and leaned back on his hands, his fingers just brushing Jaemin’s, making a slight blush rise to his cheeks which thankfully, he could blame on the cold weather if asked. 

“Jaems, you should come to the party I’m throwing on Friday,” Jeno said, slightly slurred due to the lollipop in his mouth.

Jaemin thought about it. He had never been to a party before, and he wasn't really sure to expect, “Sure, do I have to dress up?”

Jeno snorted, “Yeah, like a doctor. Let’s roleplay.” 

Jaemin laughed at that, using one hand to cover his mouth before continuing, “No way. I have the sex appeal of a math book.”

“Hmmm?” Jeno raised an eyebrow, “I don't know, I can't think of anyone who opened up a math book and didn't say, ‘fuck me’.”

“And what are you implying Jeno,” Jaemin said with a teasing and challenging lilt in his tone, his lips curved up in a smile as Jeno leaned just a bit closer.

“Some things are better unsaid.” Jeno’s answered slowly as he locked eyes with Jaemin. But The boy wasn't looking Jeno in the eyes, instead, he was looking down at Jeno’s lips so red and so kissable.

“You know, smoking makes your lips all fucked up,” Jaemin drawled as he pulled the lollipop out from Jeno’s slightly chapped lips, “And we wouldn't want to ruin those perfect lips of yours.”

“How do you know they’re perfect?” Jeno mused as Jaemin finally tore his eyes away from his lips, in favour of returning his gaze.

“You’ve got a point.” Jaemin sighed, his breath hot against Jeno’s cheeks.

“Why don't you come and find out for yourself?” Jeno blinked slowly, his voice rough and almost vulnerable as Jaemin grinned and leaned forwards, capturing Jeno’s lips in his.

He quickly found out that Jeno’s tongue tasted of the root beer lollipop.


	2. homosexual desires

Jaemin didn't realise the consequences of his actions until their first kiss was over. He was too absorbed in the feeling of Jeno’s slightly chapped lips moving against his own and the taste of root beer on his lips. He didn't think of the aftermath, all he cared about was Jeno’s hand as he came up to cup his neck and deepen the kiss. The thought of this kiss being anything but amazing did not cross his mind at all, he didn't realise that he was kissing a stranger, but frankly, he didn't care.

Not until they pulled away to breathe, that's when the regret settled in deep in his gut twisting and curling up his body until he was unintentionally frowning. He had just kissed a stranger, someone he had just met. I mean Jeno was hot and all (and a good kisser) but it didn't shake the weird feeling in his gut that came along with the kiss. He couldn't help but think, _what does this mean now?_

Jeno looked Jaemin in the eyes, throwing away his caution as he brought his hand up to gently grab Jaemin’s chin and pull him into another kiss. Jaemin all but sighed into the kiss, his free hand coming up to grab Jeno’s leather jacket as their lips locked, Jeno lightly biting down on his lip, eliciting a whine from the other. The slide of tongue against tongue was sending Jaemin into delirium, to the point where he didn't _care_ about the consequences, Jeno just had that effect on him. He didn't want to think about what the kiss meant, he just wanted to focus on the feeling of Jeno caressing his cheek and exploring his mouth.

“You taste like root beer.” Jeno mumbled against Jaemin’s lips.

Jaemin breathed out a laugh, “And whose fault is that?”

“Hmmmm,” Jeno hummed, his lips curling into a smile as he brought Jaemin back, pecking his lips once, twice, before locking their lips again.

The skate park was quite empty at this point, most people had left to go to the other ramps before the pair even started starting kissing, and at that moment, there was no one else there. Maybe that's why it didn't hit Jaemin, maybe that's why he thought that putting a hand on Jeno’s chest and crawling into his lap was okay. Maybe that's why he thought that Jeno thumbing circles into his hips was okay, or maybe that's why he thought that moaning into Jeno’s (A complete stranger!!) mouth was okay.

“Jeno,” Jaemin moaned, or at least Jeno thought he did, until he realised that was _very_ much not Jaemin’s voice. Jaemin pulled away, his head snapping up to make eye contact with the approaching group. Jisung, Chenle and Mark, not too bad, but next to them was an older lady.

“Oh, hey Mrs. Lee.” Jeno sat up on his elbow, still holding Jaemin steady in his lap with his free hand. _So that’s Mark’s mum. Oh. OH!_ And that's when the reality of the situation truly hit him, that he was in a skate park making out with a person he had just met and on top of that, he had just been caught by his new friend’s mother. Not the best first impression.

“Wow, you move _quick_.” Jisung grinned before elbowing Mark’s mum, “Look at them! They’re in such a compromising position!”

Mark’s mother merely scowled in response, “I’ll wait in the car Mark, we can invite Jeno over to dinner another day,” She looked Jaemin dead in the eyes before continuing, “He looks a bit _busy_.”

 

***

 

Weird place to end a scene, I know, but not much happened after the incident with Mark’s mother. Jaemin, quite flustered, climbed out of Jeno’s lap despite the whining and begging from the latter. It was near curfew and Jisung had to be home by nine or else, no matter how nice their mother was, she would beat them. And Jaemin desperate for any way out of his current predicament, took the opportunity to escape and claimed he had to drive Jisung home, which wasn't too far from the truth. He said a few flustered 'goodbye's' to his new friends and ignoring Jeno’s pleading, he dragged Jisung into his car and left.

“Gay,” Jisung said under his breath as Jaemin drove just a bit over the speed limit.

“Literally, fuck you.” Jaemin said back as he pulled into the driveway and ripped the keys out of the ignition. Jisung laughed at him as he watched Jaemin storm into the house, an angry blush on his cheeks as he ran up the stairs in embarrassment.

Jaemin needed a second to take a step back and assess his life.

The boy sighed as he flopped back onto his bed, blinking up at his ceiling in confusion, anger, stress and another emotion he just couldn't put his finger on. It was way too much to take in. On his first day of school, so much happened, too many things for Jaemin to process. He made a friend (for which he was so grateful for), he met a cute boy in the dance studio (who he desperately wanted to get to know more), and the most mind-blowing thing was Lee Jeno. The cute skater boy in his chemistry class who he _kissed_.

That was the most mind-blowing thing to Jaemin because, sure, he had always been a flirty person, never knowing when he was taking things too far, but never once had his ‘banter’ lead to him kissing someone- a stranger at least.

But what scared him the most was that he didn't regret it.

“Fuck, what the fuck?” Jaemin whispered to himself as he ran a hand through his hair, squinting at the white of his ceiling as he tried to make some sense of his current situation.

First, he tried to stop thinking about it. He could easily just ignore Jeno and pretend it never happened. He could ask to be moved to a different science class and that would be that. No more Lee Jeno.

But it wasn't that easy. It was almost impossible to not think about Jeno, with his leather jacket and beat up shoes. And his rough hands that were gentle on Jaemin’s hips and the way his lips moved so soft and languidly against Jaemin’s. The boy groaned and rolled over on to his stomach. _Maybe I can just suffocate myself in my pillow?_   Jaemin stuffed his head into his pillow, letting out a loud scream as the feeling of Jeno’s lips made him go crazy.

Long story short: our dear Jaemin, was utterly fucked.

 

***

 

Ignoring Jeno was proving to not be an easy task.

Jaemin had his hoodie on, covering half his face as he tried his best to fit into the crowd at school. He had successfully avoided Jeno at lunch by acting like he couldn't hear the boy calling him over Donghyuck’s incessant chatter, and thankfully he didn't have chemistry that day so if all went according to plan, he would face no troubles and would get through the day without seeing Jeno’s (perfect) face.

But Jaemin’s life was a train wreck so obviously, that had to change.

After nearly falling asleep in his trig class, he excused himself to go to the bathroom, so he could splash some water on his face and wake up so he didn't get a detention. Half-lidded, Jaemin walked into the bathroom and turned the sink on, splashing the cold water onto his face.

“Are you avoiding me?” A voice asked from behind, the smooth and calm sound immediately waking him up faster than any water could. Jaemin looked up and in the mirror behind him was none other than Lee Jeno. He was leaning against the tile wall, his arms crossed over his chest and his face was neutral yet demanding.

“No?” Jaemin said quietly, though it sounded more like a question.

Jeno quirked an eyebrow and pushed himself off the wall, stalking towards Jaemin as a grin slid onto his face, “You're a bad liar.”

“What happened Jaems?” Jeno asked, his eyes soft and questioning as he reached out and brushed his knuckles against Jaemin’s pink cheekbones, “you didn't like kissing me?” Jeno whispered as he leaned in until he was a mere inches away from Jaemin’s face.

“I hated it,” Jaemin lied through his teeth before he had a second to think his words through. He expected Jeno to get upset or to feel hurt but the boy merely breathed out a laugh and brought his hand up to wrap around the back of Jaemin’s neck.

“I told you, you're a bad liar.” Jeno said into the space between them, his voice airy and his breath smelt of cigarettes and candy. Jaemin was brought back to the night before where Jeno’s tongue tasted of root beer and smoke, and he so badly wanted to give in and kiss the boy.

And he got what he wanted, because before Jaemin could so much as think, Jeno was back on his lips. It was soft and almost sweet, like Jeno was asking permission to kiss him. And Jaemin was weak, so so weak, so he gave in, kissing back as he grabbed the hem of Jeno’s leather jacket.

Part of him was so relieved to be kissing Jeno again. So happy to have the taste of cigarettes back on his tongue, to have the feeling of Jeno’s lips against his as he caressed the back of Jaemin's neck, his fingers gently tangling into his hair.

But the other part of him was conflicted. He was more confused than before- what did this kiss mean? I mean it's not like every day you kiss a hot stranger you've just met and as much as Jaemin didn't want to complain, he was at a loss. What was this supposed to mean? What _was_ their relationship exactly? He couldn't help but feel like he was being led on, since Jeno was just kissing him with no explanation.

“Stop- just stop for a second.” Jaemin pushed Jeno off of him, looking him dead in the eyes. The boy immediately complied, lifting his hands off Jaemin with confusion in his own eyes.

“Jeno, what are we doing?” Jaemin asked, his voice slightly exasperated as he gestured at the space between them.

“Kissing?” Jeno said back, shrugging his shoulders as he did so.

“No, I mean like, what are we? I just met you yesterday and here you are making out with me in a bathroom while I'm supposed to be in math.”

“Shit, I got you out of math? You should be thanking me,” Jeno chuckled before he caught sight of Jaemin’s serious expression and he stopped, clearing his throat as he stood straighter.

“We’re friends,” Jeno said, stuffing his hands in his pocket as he made eye contact with Jaemin.

“Friends don't kiss Jeno.” Jaemin frowned, crossing his hands over his chest.

“Okay, so we’re friends who kiss. Is that okay with you, Darl?” Jeno suggested, his eyes wide with anticipation. It was a deal Jaemin just couldn't resist. He was weak for kisses, he was weak for people touching him and showering him with affection and the idea of being able to kiss Jeno, the hottest boy in school, without it being serious, was honestly the best deal.

So Jaemin sighed and with a small smile on his face he said, “I’d like that.”

And with that, Jeno grinned, his eyes melting into crescents as he stepped back forward, tentatively hooking his fingers through Jaemin’s belt loops, and tugging the boy forwards. When Jaemin didn't protest and when the smile stayed present on his face, Jeno smiled a bit wider and leaned forwards, slotting their lips together as Jaemin thread his fingers through Jeno’s slicked back hair.

(Read: Our dear Jaemin was still, _very_ fucked, even more so than before)

 

***

 

After such a confusing morning, full of ups and downs, Jaemin was more than excited to escape to the dance studio. Dancing came to Jaemin easily, it was almost like second nature. He never got frustrated when he danced, it was one of the only things in his life that constantly made him happy. When everything was going wrong in his life, he still had dance to bring just a little bit of joy to his life.

As he left the English classroom, Jaemin dove into his thoughts, ignoring everything that involved Jeno. Jeno was an enigma, and Jaemin still wasn't sure what his motives were, but for now, they were just “friends that kissed” (though that concept still made no sense to Jaemin). Instead of thinking about Jeno, he let his thoughts drift to Renjun, the boy who wore grey and grinned when he finally got his turns right. Jaemin was secretly hoping he would get to see the boy in the studio again, and for once, his prayers were answered, because when he opened the door and poked his head in the studio, the boy was there. He was wearing a black sweater that was slightly too big for him, putting his gorgeous collarbones on display.

When Jaemin opened the door, the boy snapped his head over, his sharp eyes softening when he saw it was just Jaemin, “hey,” Renjun said softly a grin overtaking his face as Jaemin slipped his shoes off and walked inside the studio.

“Hi,” Jaemin smiled back, “Uh, its okay if we share right?”

“Yeah of course,” Renjun said, putting his earplugs back in his ear before looking back the mirror. It was silent for a little while, as Jaemin scrolled through his phone library to find the song he wanted to dance to, but before he could press play, Renjun was talking to him again.

“I don't think I got your name yesterday,” He said, his soft eyes full of question as Jaemin smiled.

“I never told you. I’m Jaemin. Na Jaemin,” Jaemin pulled his earplug out to talk to Renjun.

“Oh. I’m Renjun,” The boy said, though Jaemin already knew that from his Instagram stalking the day before. They didn't speak much after that, for which Jaemin was thankful for since he was itching to dance. So, he did just that, dancing all his cares away until he was left panting and his muscles were left crying for a break. Jaemin stood still for a second, watching Renjun in the mirror as the boy fell out of another one of his turns. He looked so frustrated, his eyebrows knitted in anger as he got back up. He looked like he needed a break.

“Do you have anymore kisses for me?” Jaemin pulled his earplug back out and turned around with a grin on his face. Renjun looked confused for a second, obviously caught off guard before his face settled back into his neutral expression.

“Yeah,” Renjun nodded as he walked over to his bag and pulled out a baggy full of Hershey's kisses and passed it to Jaemin. He was about to go back to dancing when Jaemin spoke again.

“Why don't you take a break with me?” Jaemin suggested, his eyes gentle and undemanding as he sat cross-legged on the floor. Renjun looked conflicted, Jaemin knew that part of him wanted to keep dancing, to keep working until he perfected the move he was working on, but the boy sighed and nodded, sitting across from Jaemin, making the latter break out in a smile.

“You're a really good dancer,” Jaemin complimented, as he unwrapped a kiss.

“Uh, thanks.” Renjun responded with a small smile on his face, his ears going red (Jaemin literally had to stop himself from cooing, damn those pesky gay thoughts!), “I just wish I could get that turn right.”

“You’ll get it soon, don't push yourself too hard.” Jaemin comforted as he popped the chocolate into his mouth, “you're a figure skater right?”

“...How did you know that?” Renjun’s eyes furrowed in confusion as he crossed his legs. _Shit shit shit, I can't just tell him I stalked him! Dumbass!!_

“Oh uh, I could tell from the way you did your turns, they’re slightly different from normal ballet turns.” Jaemin lied without a hitch and almost sighed in relief when Renjun nodded in understanding.

“You’re right I do skate,” Renjun nodded as he popped a chocolate into his mouth.

“Hmmm, I’d love to watch you skate sometime,” Jaemin looked at Renjun with the stars in his eyes, leaning forward just a bit in earnest, “I bet you look beautiful.”

Renjun’s ears went just a bit redder as the boy looked down, “You don't know that.”

“Yeah well, you look hot in the studio in your sweats so I think its safe to assume you look great on the ice in one of those sparkly costumes.” Jaemin went on and on. Dear god, sometimes he hated his mouth, and how he would ramble on and on and accidentally go too far, way too far to the point where there was no return. But this wasn't one of those times, Renjun merely grinned and made eye contact again, literally sending a shiver down Jaemin’s spine.

“Not all skaters wear sparkly one-pieces, only the gay ones.” Renjun said with a firm nod.

“And you aren't?” Jaemin raised an eyebrow.

“I mean I wear a pretty sparkly costume, so…” Renjun laughed quietly as Jaemin broke out in a smile.

“So what do you, Jaemin?” Renjun asked, his eyes curious as he rest his head in his hand. _What do I do? Cry? Make out with hot boys I don't know in skate parks? Binge watch kids shows?_

“Ah you know not too much,” Jaemin said as he leaned back on his hands, “Cry, watch Netflix, fail school, dance sometimes. I’m just your average teenager, angsty and disillusioned with humanity.”

“Wow, so tumblr.” Renjun chuckled as he raised his eyebrows half in amusement and half in surprise, “calm down there, edgelord.”

“Thanks, it's not a phase.” Jaemin said with a smirk as he tilt his head.

“Ew.” Renjun rolled his eyes and faked a gag.

“Aw come on, all the guys fall for the bad boy.” Jaemin snorted as he leaned forwards, “Are you not falling for me?”

“Ew! It's a homosexual!” Renjun faked a scream as he recoiled away from Jaemin in disgust.

“Says the one who prances around in a skintight sparkly costume.” Jaemin countered and the two of them burst into laughter, Jaemin literally doubling over.

“But seriously,” Jaemin started once their laughed died down, “I need to see you skate sometime.”

“Why?” Renjun challenged.

“Hmmmm,” Jaemin closed his eyes as he thought, “To fulfilll my homosexual desires, Renjun.”

“What desires? Do you get off on ice skaters?” Renjun snorted, his eyes dancing with mirth as Jaemin nodded firmly.

“Yes, Dear Renjun. There's something about those blades and the faces skaters make when they do jumps, that just...really turns me on.” Jaemin said before laughing again.

“Swoon.” Renjun laughed reached over for another kiss.

 

***

 

It was friday morning when Jaemin realised that he was finally living his best teenage life.

At his last school, they didn't really care about having fun, they only cared about grades and reputation, grades and reputation, just those two things in an endless repetitive cycle, but now Jaemin was at a different school and he was about to attend his first ever pep rally.

He was beyond excited, and Jisung teased him about it the entire way to the gym, poking fun at the way Jaemin’s face was stuck in an ever present smile and how he was almost vibrating in anticipation. He just wanted to see what it was like to live in High School Musical, was that too much to ask for?

When they finally walked into the gym, Jaemin was in awe. There were streamers hanging from the ceiling and there were cheerleaders doing their routines in the center of the room. Kids were cheering in the bleachers and the school's mascot was running around, hyping up the crowd. Jisung led them towards the bleaches, stopping at his group of friends, leaning against the wall, talking about whatever angsty teens talked about.

And there was Jeno, leaning against the wall in all his teenage boy band glory. Jaemin was nothing short of whipped, his heart skipping a beat as they made eye contact and Jeno waved at him.

“Hey you,” Jeno grinned as Jaemin stood in front of him. The latter merely smiled back and shoved his hand in his pocket pulling out a jolly rancher and placing it in Jeno’s hoodie pocket.

“Thanks, Darl.” Jeno snorted as he unwrapped the candy and popped it into his mouth, Jaemin watching the candy as it passed his lips.

“Someone’s excited.” Jeno laughed as he noticed the way Jaemin was slightly bouncing on his toes.

“It’s my first pep rally.” Jaemin said through his teeth, unable to stop smiling for even just a second.

“Aww thats cute, babes. I have to make sure you get the full pep rally experience.” Jeno said with a mischievous grin on his face as he intertwined their fingers and pulled Jaemin behind the bleachers.

“What? How are we supposed to watch the pep rally from here?” Jaemin asked, his eyebrows twisting in confusion as he was dragged behind the bleachers.

“We aren't gonna watch the pep rally, Darl, I know something much more fun than watching cheerleaders dance around in skintight dresses,” Jeno mumbled as he leaned, his lips ghosting over Jaemin’s.

“Oh.” Jaemin breathed out, his eyes fluttering closed almost on instinct as Jeno slid his hand up the boy’s chest, resting on his shoulder. Jeno pressed a kiss to Jaemin’s cheek, pressed another to the corner of his mouth before slightly pulling away, leaving Jaemin whining. The former breathed out a laugh before giving Jaemin what he wanted.

Jeno was dizzying, each kiss robbing Jaemin of his breath as he desperately kissed back. It was sloppy and slightly rough, and if there wasn't a pep rally going on then you would definitely be able to hear the sound of their lips smacking. Jaemin felt useless, completely pliant under Jeno’s touch as he drowned in the kiss, his hands hanging limply by his side. However, it felt weird, he thought that he should have his hands some where, and in that moment, the only place he could think of was Jeno’s back pockets. So he slid his hands up Jeno’s hips before dipping into his pockets, the latter grinning into Jaemin’s lips.

“Now, where are your hands going?” Jeno asked, his eyes playful as Jaemin rolled his eyes and pulled the boy back, managing to cop a feel as he did so. (you can't blame him, its those pesky gay thoughts!)

Jaemin bit down on Jeno’s lip, deepening the kiss as the taste of grape jolly ranchers flooded his senses. _Right, the candy I gave him. It had to be the worst flavour, didn't it._ Jaemin kissed him regardless, even though he hated grape jolly ranchers, he loved the feeling of Jeno’s tongue swapping against his own. The feeling of Jeno holding his neck with his cold fingers while his other hand thumbed circles into his hip.

And then, when they pulled away, the grape jolly rancher had somehow made it into Jaemin’s mouth.

“Ew I hate grape.” Jaemin frowned his hands still in Jeno’s pockets as the latter smiled.

“Come give it back then.” Jeno said, and then just like that, their lips were back together, Jaemin wasting no time on passing the candy back through their locked lips. But Jeno didnt let it end there, he left their lips locked together as he licked into jaemin’s mouth, the latter breathing out as he deepened the kiss.

It was grape and pure delirium.

“Was that more fun than half naked cheerleaders?” Jeno whispered against Jaemin’s lips, pressing one more kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“Only slightly.” Jaemin said back, taking his hands back and pulling away completely.

“Okay, Darling, I’ve had my fun with you, you are now free to go watch the pep rally.” Jeno grinned as he pressed one final kiss to Jaemin’s cheek before walking them out from behind the bleachers.

“See! I told you he was corrupting the new kid!” Was the first thing Jaemin heard when he and Jeno emerged from the bleachers. Mark was pointing at the pair, next to a very surprised Donghyuck.

“Jaemin, you _fiend!”_ Donghyuck gasped, speed walking over and stopping only when he was in front of Jaemin, “You didn't tell me you were hooking up with the _hottest boy in school!”_

“Hey!” Mark scoffed, his mouth agape as Donghyuck turned to him.

“Come on babes, you know its true.” Donghyuck said before turning back to Jaemin.

“Hyuck, I’ll tell you about it later, I just wanna watch the pep rally.” Jaemin said, almost desperately as Donghyuck glared.

“You got off this time, but you owe me an explanation!” Donghyuck said as Jaemin sighed and nodded before bidding the group goodbye and walking towards the bleachers.

The stands were full of screaming teens cheering for the school mascot as whoever was inside the costume started twerking. It was completely packed, with almost no free seats. Jaemin sighed and was about to give up when he faintly heard someone call his name. He whipped around, scanning the crowd and finding Renjun sat with a free seat right next to him.

 _Score_.

Jaemin grinned and ran over, collapsing into the seat next to Renjun, “hey!”

“Hi! I saved you a seat!” Renjun said, his eyes wide and almost sparkling, (or maybe it was those pesky gay thoughts idk)

“Thanks, Jun.” Jaemin smiled fondly before turning back to the pep rally.

“So what have I missed?” Jaemin asked, gripping the metal of the bleacher with his hands as he leaned forwards.

“Well, Mr. Moon tackled Ms. Liu into the wall. Mr. Seo threw the ball into the crowd and it broke a freshmans nose, but other than that… nothing much!” Renjun explained before throwing Jaemin a smile.

“Wow, thats crazy.” Jaemin blinked in surprise, turning to face Renjun again.

“Nah that's just the everyday at this school,” Renjun shook his head, “The real crazy thing is Mr. D’s bald spot.” He said pointing at the teacher sitting three rows in front of them.

“That thing is _shiny._ ” Renjun exclaimed, and sure enough, the old man's bald spot was lit up by the poor fluorescents of the gym.

“That is tragic.” Jaemin sighed, unable to take his eyes off the spot.

“Is it bad that I kinda wanna slap his spot?” Renjun asked.

“That sounds like a weird sex game.” Jaemin snorted before nodding, “Yeah I wanna slap his spot too.”

“Ugh, Renjun our minds! We’re connected!” Jaemin gasped dramatically before sighing again, “If only I had your mind, maybe I could make it through calculus without crying.”

“You cried in calculus?” Renjun’s eyebrows knitted in confusion.

“Mayhaps?” Jaemin shrugged, playing with the stray strings on his ripped jeans.

“I mean, I could help you.” Renjun suggested, his eyes full of earnest as he awaited Jaemin's response.

“Really? You would do that?” Jaemin gasped, tears almost gathering in the corners of his eyes at the generosity from Renjun. Almost.

“Yeah,” Renjun eagerly nodded, “How about this saturday, I’ll meet you at a cafe and help you study or something like that?”

“Okay! Its a date!” Jaemin said with a huge grin on his face at both the implications of his words and the mere idea of not crying during his next calculus class.

Renjun’s ears went red and he had a small smile on his face as he reached down and intertwined their fingers.

“Yeah, its a date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol ya'll jaems is FUCKED!!!!  
> lmk what you think in the comments thanks!!


	3. not the sims

Jaemin woke up on Friday morning with a sinking feeling in his gut.

Now, it wasn't because he stayed up until 4 thinking of cute boys and eating cookie dough straight from the packaging, it was because he was going to Jeno’s party that night. And while Jaemin liked to think that he was some cool edgy teen who went to crazy parties, in reality, he had never been to a party before and he had no idea what to except.

Would it be a crazy party from the american movies where they blast music and make out and get drunk, or would it be like a teen party from the sims where you watch a movie and then sleep in sleeping bags on the floor? Jaemin was hoping for the latter.

Jaemin packed an extra pair of clothes since Jeno would be taking him home after school- which was an issue in and of itself. Jaemin had never once seen Jeno drive and he was terrified that Jeno would be a terrible driver. And Jaemin  _ really _  didn't plan on dying young.

The day went by painfully slow since Jaemin was dreading/looking forward to when the bell would ring. His classes were almost tortuous since they were moving so slowly and his only moment of happiness was when he saw Renjun about midway through the day.

“What’s up, you look really stressed?” Renjun asked they walked to the dance studio together.

“Ugh, nothing just weird teen problems.” Jaemin sighed and rolled his eyes.

“I’m down to listen to your weird teen problems,” Renjun breathed out a laugh, looking over at Jaemin with earnest in his eyes.

“Well, I got invited to this party tonight and I don't really know what to expect,” Jaemin explained, using his hands as he talked, a nervous habit of his.

“I assume its either Yukhei’s, Donghyuck’s or Jeno’s party, right?” Renjun said rolling his eyes as the words passed through his lips.

“Yeah… is that a bad thing?” Jaemin asked, fear settling deep in his stomach.

“Well, there will be alcohol, so eat beforehand and make sure you have a ride home if you aren't sleeping over.” Renjun started to explain as they neared the studio, “If you put down your drink, don't drink it again and don't accept drinks from strangers, and just…. know your limits.”

“Yessir.” Jaemin nodded firmly as he set his backpack down in front of the studio door.

“So uh, are we still on for tomorrow?” Renjun asked, his voice small as he played with the hem off his too big sweater.

“Of course!” Jaemin smiled wide as they entered the studio, “Now give me a kiss so we can dance.”

 

***

 

Jeno didn't have a car.

He didn't have a car he had a motorcycle.  _ Of course, _  Jaemin thought to himself, _  wow he really had to go and hit all of the bad boy stereotypes. I really am gonna die young huh. _

“Are you getting on.” Jeno quirked an eyebrow, holding out a helmet for Jaemin.

“Jeno don't get me wrong, I love this whole bad boy thing you got going on, like it’s really hot but my mother always told me to not get on the backs of strangers motorcycles.” Jaemin crossed his arms over his chest, as Jeno scoffed and lowered his arms.

“I literally had my tongue down your throat no less than ten minutes ago,” Jeno huffed, “I think we are a little beyond the whole ‘stranger’ thing.”

“You bring up a compelling point.” Jaemin nodded.

“Plus, I thought we were  _ at least _  friends.” Jeno added on making Jaemin cave.

“And if I get on your motorcycle, what’s in it for me?”

“A chance of possibly dying?” Jeno said with a grin on his face, as Jaemin rolled his eyes.

“I’ll kiss you 'til you can't breathe when we get to my house.” Jeno offered, and Jaemin just couldn't resist (he was weak for kisses!). Jaemin sighed an pouted, grabbing the helmet from Jeno’s hand and climbing onto the back of his motorcycle.

“Hold on tight!” Jeno said once Jaemin buckled the helmet on, his arms flying to wrap around Jeno’s waist as the boy suddenly started the motorcycle and took off.

“Careful, I might lose my hearing if you keep screaming in my ear like that,” Jeno chuckled as Jaemin screamed, holding Jeno in a death grip as they zipped through the streets. Jaemin glared, but Jeno couldn't see since he was driving, but Jaemin  _ really  _ wanted Jeno to know how upset he was so he bit down on the boy’s shoulder.

“Not now! I’m driving!” Jeno joked, making Jaemin frown.

“You’re disgusting.”

“Only for you!” Jeno smiled as they drove through a really expensive looking neighbourhood.

Apparently, Jeno had a lot more money than Jaemin originally thought, because right when he thought they were just driving through the gated community on their way to Jeno's house, he pulled into the biggest house on the block, white and marble with those stupid pillars you see in museums. And the inside was just as fancy- more marble, more white and more sculptures, Jaemin was almost convinced that this wasn't Jeno’s house,  opting to instead believe, Jeno had just snuck him into a museum and was acting like it was his house. But then, Jeno led him to his bedroom, with white walls and white fluffy carpets and a white canopy, and Jaemin realised that it was  _ actually  _ his house.

“I know what you're thinking, this is way too fancy,” Jeno sighed as he sat down on his bed, patting the spot next to him prompting Jaemin to do the same. While the place was, as Jeno had said, way too fancy, there were traces of the skater everywhere. His skateboards were hanging on the walls, and there were weird stickers plastered to the wallpaper just above his head board.

“Just a bit,” Jaemin said, his mouth hanging open as he scanned the room. But then his vision was blocked by Jeno leaning forwards and catching his parted lips with his own, his tongue tasting of cigarette smoke, making Jaemin frown into the kiss.

“You smoked again?” Jaemin frowned, Jeno shrugging as he tried to pull Jaemin back into the kiss, the latter pulling away and reaching his hand into his pocket to give Jeno a candy.

“No, I won't eat it.” Jeno shook his head.

“Then I won't kiss you,” Jaemin said.

“Fine, we’ll see how long that lasts.” Jeno breathed out a laugh. He knew Jaemin was weak for kisses, and the boy gave in almost immediately.

“Fine! What can I do to get you to eat this, I hate the taste of cigarettes.” Jaemin held out the rootbeer flavoured candy.

“What you did under the bleachers,” Jeno smirked, pursing his lips expectantly. Jaemin flushed red at the implications before his usual aura took over and he unwrapped the candy and stuck his tongue out.

He hated the taste of root beer candy, whoever came up with the idea to turn soda into candy was seriously on crack, but here Jaemin was, with a candy on his tongue, waiting or Jeno to take it.

And take it he did, leaning forward and placing his hands around the back of Jaemin’s neck as he wrapped his lips around Jaemin’s tongue, sucking the candy into his mouth. Jaemin thought that it was single-handedly the hottest thing that Jeno had ever done, so when the boy tried to pull away, he surged forwards, crashing their lips together in a scorching kiss. Jeno was taken aback at first, but he calmed almost immediately, putting his hands on Jaemin’s hips and dragging the boy into his lap as Jaemin’s hands tangled into Jeno’s perfectly slicked back hair.

Jaemin hated the taste of root beer candy, but he loved the taste of Jeno’s tongue, hot and heavy against his own, clouding Jaemin’s senses as Jeno did insane things to his body.

They only broke away when the sound of a cat meowing rang loud in the room. Jaemin whipping around to see a small white cat in the slightly ajar door. And for the first time literally ever, Jeno found something more interesting than locking lips with Jaemin.

“Is that your cat?” Jaemin asked, looking back at Jeno, who was too busy making heart eyes at the cat.

“Yeah,” Jeno smiled sweetly as he gently pushed Jaemin off his lap, walking over and sitting on the white carpet next to his cat.

“Jaemin, this is my sweet sunshine child, Milk.” Jeno said as he pulled his cat into his arms, his eyes melting into sweet crescents as he held the cat up to his face. Jaemin had never seen this side of Jeno before. He wasn't the cocky self-absorbed skater that he normally was, he was...soft? All Jaemin wanted to do was pinch the boy’s cheeks and coo at his sweetness, but he held himself back opting to just smile softly.

“Milk?” Jaemin questioned the name, earning a firm nod from Jeno,

“Milk.”

Jeno then proceeded to ignore Jaemin and play with his cat, cooing and petting its soft fur.

“I can't believe I got cockblocked by a fucking cat.” Jaemin sighed, Jeno perking up and tilting his head in confusion.

“I mean, do you see how cute he is? Do you really blame me for ignoring you?” Jeno held the cat up again, Jaemin pouting in response, “fine fine,” Jeno huffed as he put Milk down and crawled over, leaning in until their lips were almost touching. And then Jaemin pulled away, shuffling over to the cat and showering Milk with kisses. Jeno’s mouth hung agape as he looked at the traitor, before his lips fell into a pout.

“I mean, do you really blame me?” Jaemin mocked, holding the cat up to his face as his eyes danced with mirth.

“Shut up,” Jeno huffed as he leaned forwards and forcefully grabbed Jaemin’s cheeks, pulling him into a kiss. Jaemin didn't remember putting the cat down, he also didn't remember when Jeno’s tongue had entered his mouth, but he did know for a fact that he was now laying on the floor, Jeno hovering above him, the taste of root beer filling his sense as he pushed impossibly closer.

Jaemin brought his hands up, running in his fingers through Jeno’s hair and tugging just a bit so that Jeno would whine into his mouth. The strength in Jeno’s arms gave out and he gently let himself fall onto Jaemin’s body, his weight heavy on Jaemin’s hips as he mewled, soft and breathy.

“Jen,” Jaemin said once they pulled away for air, Jeno humming for Jaemin to continue, “You look cute when you smile.” Jaemin looked into Jeno’s twinkling eyes as the boy melted into a smile.

“You should smile more often.” Jaemin thought out loud. He wanted to see Jeno smiling more often. He liked knowing that he is one of the only people who got to see Jeno like this, so soft and giggly as he played with his cat. He liked knowing that no one else knew that Jeno was secretly a softie beneath all the cigarettes and skateboards, “But only for me.”

He wanted this side to stay a secret between them. He wanted to feel special.

“Anything for you, Darl.” Jeno smiled, bright and happy against Jaemin’s lips, the latter breathing out a laugh as he slotted their lips together for the umpteenth time that day.

“Jeno! I brought the-”

Jaemin and Jeno’s heads snapped up to see Mark standing in the doorway with a thoroughly unimpressed Jisung.

“Seriously? Again?” Mark sighed as Jisung took his phone and took a picture.

“What are you doing Sung?” Jaemin squealed as he sat up and pushed Jeno off his lap.

“Blackmail.” Jisung nodded as he put his phone in his pocket, “You have to do my chores for the rest of the month or else I'm telling mum you had your tongue down Jeno’s throat.”

“You were a mistake.” Jaemin glared.

“And so were you.” Jisung laughed.

“Okay! Jeno! You have to set up for the party.” Mark said loudly, trying to get the conversation back on track.

“You can handle that,” Jeno said, already wrapping his hands around Jaemin’s waist, dragging the boy onto his lap.

“Jen, it's your party.” Mark sighed.

“I’m a bit busy.” Jeno grinned, Mark rolling his eyes in response.

“I’ll tell him what happened in Daegu,” Mark said.

“I’ll be down in a minute!” Jeno snapped, letting go of Jaemin and jumping to his feet.

_ What the fuck happened in Daegu? _

 

***

 

Jaemin quickly learned that a house party was not like a teen party in the sims.

Music was blasting through the house, so loud that Jaemin could feel the bass in his heart, and he was still debating whether or not it was healthy. There were kids passed out on the floor, there were kids making out on the couch and all the furniture in Jeno’s perfect living room had been cleared away to make a makeshift dance floor.

“Wow.” Jaemin said when Jeno walked over and handed him a red solo cup.

“Is this your first party?” Jeno asked, slinging an arm around Jaemin’s shoulders.

“Is it obvious?” Jaemin sighed.

Jeno chuckled in his ear, “Just a tad.”

Jaemin frowned and brought the drink to his lips, grimacing at the taste, but kind of loving the way it burned down his throat and made his chest warm.

Jaemin also quickly learned that he was a lightweight. After two drinks he was a goner, absolutely wasted as he whined and clung to Jeno’s side. The latter took it well, showering Jaemin in all the attention he so badly desired in that moment.

“Jenoooo,” Jaemin whined as Jeno sat them down on the couch.

“Yes, babe?” Jeno said as Jaemin gave him a serious look.

“You.” Jaemin started as he crawled into Jeno’s lap, “Are. So. Hot.” He said as he grabbed Jeno’s face with both hands.

Jeno laughed, to which Jaemin pouted, “I mean it! It’s not fair, you’re so fuckin’ hot and I just? Am so? Conflicted. Because you're hot but, I think I like- nevermind!” Jaemin cut himself off leaning down and slotting their lips together in a very less than innocent kiss.

And that's the last thing Jaemin remembered because the next thing he knew it was morning and he was in Jeno’s bed. He wasn't sure how he got there, or how his shirt came off or how he ended up in pants that were  _ very _  much not his, but he didn't have the time to question it because when he tried to sit up, his head tried to kill him.

“Shh, Calm down Jaems, just lay down while I get you some advil.” Jeno said as he gently pushed Jaemin back to lay down on the bed. He gave Jaemin a small smile and a kiss on the forehead before pushing the covers aside and disappearing into the twisting hallways of his way too big house.

Jaemin was left glaring at the white canopy, mentally willing Jeno to come back and hug him so tight he would die and not have to live another second in a world where his head was pounding. But maybe he was being dramatic.

Jeno was back a couple seconds later, one hand holding a bottle the other rubbing the back his neck. And _G_ __od_ , _  was Jeno hot. But also? Soft? His hair was in his eyes, glasses perched on his nose, but he wasn't wearing a shirt, and his sweatpants hung low on his hips. Jaemin couldn't decide if he wanted to cuddle the shit out of Jeno or kiss him so hard he couldn't breathe. But then again he couldn't move without his head trying to escape through his skull.

“Here you go,” Jeno smiled as he helped Jaemin sit up slightly, handing him the pill bottle and a glass of water.

“Come back here. Now.” Jaemin’s eyes were still squeezed shut as he reached out and made grabby hands for Jeno to come back.

“You’re so needy sometimes.” Jeno breathed out a laugh as he crawled back under the covers, Jaemin instantly latching to him.

“Shut up, I can feel my brain in my eyes right now.” Jaemin said through gritted teeth as Jeno kissed down his neck.

“What is that even supposed to mean?” Jeno mumbled against Jaemin’s neck.

“Shut up and keep kissing me.” Jaemin groaned, Jeno laughing against his neck before following Jaemin’s orders and kissing him. Then they laid in bed waiting for the medication to kick in, Jeno leaving marks down the expanse of Jaemin’s nek, until the pounding in his head started to subside.

“Oh by the way,” Jeno said before pressing another kiss to Jaemin’s neck, “Your phone was blowing up earlier.”

_ Why would my phone be blowing up?  _ Jaemin thought, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion,  _ I told my mother I was sleeping over and its not like I had any plans- _

“Fuck!” Jaemin sat upright, his head screaming in pain, making him wince back as Jeno put a hand on his back.

“What?” Jeno asked, trying to pull Jaemin back down so he could kiss him some more.

“I forgot I had plans today!” Jaemin groaned as he pushed the covers off and stood up, his balance wavering for a second.

“Well, you can't go wearing those clothes.” Jeno frowned as he picked up Jaemin’s shirt, which reeked of beer.

“Fuck, what am I supposed to wear?” Jaemin’s shoulders sank as he looked down at his clothes.

“You can wear your jeans from yesterday and borrow one of my shirts.” Jeno sighed, walking over to his closet as Jaemin pushed off his (Read: jeno’s) sweatpants and put on his jeans from the day before, right as he was putting on his belt, Jeno spun around, passing him a black sweatshirt with no sleeves.

“What the fuck?” Jaemin said as he held up the hoodie, “What's the point of a sweatshirt with no sleeves?”

“Aww, come on, you’d look hot in it.” Jeno grinned, leaning against his closet.

“Jen, being hot is your job, now give me something that doesn't look like it belongs on a runway.” Jaemin rolled his eyes and tossed the hoodie back. Jeno tutted and pulled the hoodie over his head before passing Jaemin a regular orange hoodie.

“Do you think you could give me a ride?” Jaemin asked as he grabbed his phone.

“Of course,” Jeno grinned as he grabbed Jaemin’s backpack and his keys. Thankfully Jeno had a car so Jaemin didn't have to risk his life twice in 24 hours. The ride was short since Renjun had chosen a cafe nearby, so they were there in no time (since Jeno had a thing for going past the speed limit and taking years off of Jaemin’s life).

“Thank you so much for the ride!” Jaemin said as he leaned across and pressed a short kiss to Jeno’s lips. But the latter just didn't understand the concept of a short kiss, so he just pulled Jaemin in for another one and another one until Jaemin was left breathless and his hair was a mess.

“Okay go study, nerd.” Jeno chuckled as Jaemin glared at him.

“I was already late-” Jaemin tried to complain but Jeno cut him off.

“If you keep whining I’ll kiss you again and then you’ll be  _ really _  late and I dont think your study partner would like that.” Jeno said, to which Jaemin unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car, waving bye to Jeno before turning to enter the cafe. He found Renjun sitting in the corner by the window, his light hair illuminated by the bright light streaming in.

“Jun!” Jaemin said as he ran over, and when Renjun caught sight of him he immediately brightened.

“I’m so sorry I’m late I-” Jaemin started to apologise before he was cut off.

“No it’s fine I know you were at that party last night, I knew there was no way you would make it on time,” Renjun giggled as he pulled out his books.

“Does your head hurt?” Renjun asked as he took out his pencil case.

“Fuck, you have no idea.” Jaemin groaned, burying his face in his hands.

“Here wait, let me get you a ginger tea, It always helps with my headaches.” Renjun’s eyes lit up as he stood up, giving Jaemin a smile before turning to the counter.

And as much as Jaemin didn't want to admit it, his heart got warmer as he watched Renjun go over to the counter order him a drink. And it got warmer as Renjun walked back over with the softest of smiles on his face as he watched Jaemin drink his coffee. And it got warmer when Renjun started talking about his skating, to the point where Jaemin had to stop himself from cooing over the way Renjun looked so genuinely happy when he talked about skating.

“Can I please watch you skate some time?” Jaemin rest his head on his hand, looking up at Renjun in anticipation.

Renjun thought about it for a second, “I’ll be at the rink tomorrow if you want to watch me practice. It’ll be boring but-”

“I’ll be there.” Jaemin grinned.

And Jaemin’s heart got even warmer as Renjun smiled at him, his eyes light up with the stars as the sun hit his face at just the right angle. Jaemin just couldn't stop his heart from swooping in his chest even as Renjun started to talk about their stupid math work. Then his heart dropped to the floor as he realised the cold cold truth.

He had feelings for Renjun. Warm fuzzy feelings for Renjun, where he kinda just wanted to listen to the boy talk about ice skating and his weird theories about space. He had feelings for Renjun.

But...what about Jeno?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmmmm tea  
> haha what did you guys think


	4. brokeback mountain

Sundays.

Jaemin _loved_ a good Sunday. He loved getting to sleep in until 4pm, refusing to get up until his stomach was literally begging for him to eat. Maybe it wasn't the healthiest of habits but then again the thought that coffee was a genuine meal, so he wasn't exactly the healthiest of people, to begin with.

He loved staying in his house on Sundays, yet this Sunday, he was being forced to _leave_ his house. 

Well, he wasn't _exactly_ being forced, since his intrusive gay thoughts were the sole thing fueling him to leave his bed before 12am. Did I mention he was going to see Renjun? Well, I guess you probably figured it once I said intrusive gay thoughts.

The thought of getting to see Renjun all pretty on the ice was the only thing forcing Jaemin out of the comfort of his bed. Even his mother was surprised to see him up so early. She gave him a confused look as Jaemin pulled out his phone and ordered Starbucks delivery. He honestly owed his life to the Starbucks delivery man, because without the help of him, Jaemin would probably be stuck in his bed suffering from caffeine withdrawals. 

While he waited for his coffee to come, he collapsed on the couch, trying to drown out the sounds of his mother cooking in the room over. 

“Where are you going so early in the morning?” She asked making Jaemin screw his eyes shut as he tried to come up with an answer.

“Skating rink.” He simply responded.

“Why? You don't figure skate.”  

“Friend,” Was the last thing Jaemin said before taking a tiny nap. He only woke up once the doorbell rang, signalling that his coffee was there. He grabbed his skateboard, made sure his shoes were tied before throwing the delivery man a thank you and taking his coffee. God, did that first sip taste nothing short of _heavenly,_ he thought as he skated towards the address Renjun had given him.

The air outside was pretty brisk, but thankfully Jaemin’s caffeine-deprived brain was smart enough to grab a jacket on his way out. The skating rink wasn't too far and after fifteen minutes, he was there. The parking lot was relatively empty, which was reasonable because who in their right mind would be at a skating rink early on a Sunday morning.

Good thing Jaemin liked his men crazy.

When Jaemin pushed open the doors to the skating rink, soft music poured into his ears, pulling him further inside. _Yup, waking up early was definitely worth the view_ , Jaemin thought as he took a seat in the viewing area. Renjun looked like he belonged on the ice, like he was a part of it. His cheeks were pink, his eyes were narrowed in focus, yet sincere, and the music seemed to move around him, bending to his will.

Eventually, the song (sadly) came to an end, Renjun hitting his final pose, chest heaving before he slumped down. 

“You came?” Renjun’s eyes widened when he finally noticed Jaemin sitting in the bleachers. The pure happiness and surprise in Renjun’s voice made Jaemin melt into a smile.

“Of course I did,” Jaemin said back as he stood up and walked back down to the edge of the ice, resting his arms on the barrier.

“Thanks,” Renjun flushed as he fumbled with his phone, obviously looking for what song to play next, “I’m sorry if it's boring.”

“Oh shut up, I wanted to watch you skate.” Jaemin rolled his eyes, smile bright on his face, “Plus, I’ve only ever seen you dance in the studio, I wannasee what you look like on the ice.”

Renjun flushed deeper, covering it with a frown as he pressed play on his music.

Renjun looked beautiful on the ice, so pliant and delicate as he languidly moved through each move. Jaemin was at a loss for words as he watched each of Renjun’s routines, noticing the some of the moves from the studio, however, it looked _so_ much better on ice.

It was when Renjun was scrolling through his phone was the next song, that Jaemin got an idea. He silently got up and walked around the rink, quietly opening the door and sliding onto the ice. Walking on the ice with shoes wasn't easy, but he silently crept up behind Renjun waiting for the right moment before he launched forward and wrapped his arms around the boy’s back.

The skater yelped and steadied them against the wall, his expression slowly morphing into one of anger, though Jaemin could see the blush dusting the tips of his ears.

“Don't do that, idiot!” Renjun scolded as he turned around to face Jaemin, making no move to adjust Jaemin’s arms. With the added height from the skates, Renjun was just as tall Jaemin, and his lips were just at the right level for--

Renjun pushed Jaemin away slightly, blush now overtaking his face as he cleared his throat.

“I think I’m gonna stop for today, but do you maybe wanna grab a coffee with me?”

Jaemin smiled, leaning against the barrier.

“Of course.”

 

***

 

Jaemin had always wanted the typical teen life that you get in the movies. You know, the gross romcoms where the “teenagers” are so obviously played by adults and there's just a bit too much sexual tension for a movie marketed to tweens. Jaemin had always wanted that life, but he knew it was totally unattainable.

School was too busy, he wasn't a jock or a cheerleader and he didn't have enough money to have the 'lit' life that all the teenagers in the movies had (granted he did have the sexual tension part down pat). 

It was that faithful Monday morning that he realised his life was  _ much _ more teen movie than he had originally anticipated.

However, it was less Clueless and more Brokeback Mountain.

Jaemin was getting ready for school like any other day, mulling over his outfits while on the brink of having a mental breakdown because he couldn't style his hair right when his mother screamed. _Loudly_.

Before Jaemin could even begin to contemplate what on earth had frightened his mother so much, Jisung came bursting into the room, a shocked look on his expressive features.

“What?”

“Jeno came to pick you up,” Jisung uttered, gripping Jaemin’s white wood door in surprise.

“And?” Jaemin asked before his brain started moving on its own and he remembered that Jeno didn't _have_ a car, so the only way he could have come to pick Jaemin up was on his motorbike.

“ _Fuck,”_ Jaemin answered his own question, abandoning his mirror in favour of grabbing his backpack and sprinting down the stairs at a pace that was _very_ un-Jaemin-like.

“Who is that strange boy in the driveway Na Jaemin?” His mother said the minute that Jaemin had finally made it down, “and why is he on a motorcycle?”

“I have no clue who he is,” Jaemin immediately lied through his teeth.

“Actually Jaemin knows him very well,” Jisung said before Jaemin glared and delivered him a _hard_ kick to the back of the knees.

“I don't think Jisung got enough sleep last night. Wow, what a silly boy,” Jaemin patted Jisung on the back, making sure he used just a little bit more power than usual, “I have no clue who is in the driveway.”

 _Ding dong_.

Jaemin’s mother gave both of the boys a confused and doubting look before turning to walk to the door. _Ah shit_ , Jaemin gasped and yelled, “I’LL GET IT,” before sprinting to the door.

He slammed open the door, half panting as he looked up and saw Jeno in all his teen movie bad boy glory. The smile on his face partnered with the leather and the helmet- UGH jaemin was melting. 

“Morning babe,” Jeno said before stepping forward and pressing a kiss to Jaemin’s lips. The latter couldn't even stop him, he was too caught up in his daze to remember that his mother was standing right behind him. He could practically _imagine_ his mother nagging him about this, he could _feel_ her trying to pry into his weird love life.  

“Na Jaemin,” Her voice warned, making Jeno stand up straight, eyes wide as he finally noticed their audience, “You have _quite_ a bit of explaining to do.” 

It turned out that Jeno did amazing with parents, and had Jaemin’s mother swooning before he could even take his shoes off. Jaemin’s mother had made him tea, offered him breakfast and even fluffed the pillows on the couch before he sat down. 

“Only the best for Jaemin’s new boyfriend,” She said with a smile on her face.

Jaemin swallowed and awkwardly looked away as Jeno cleared his throat.

“We aren't dating.”

Jaemin’s mother blinked in confusion about to continue speaking before Jaemin stood up.

“I think we have to get going! School’s gonna start soon!” Jaemin grabbed Jeno’s arm and forced him to stand.

“Ohh you're right, we wouldn't want you to be late!” She got up and watched as the boy’s hurried out the door. Jaemin wasted no time in sliding his shoes on and grabbing Jeno’s hand, pulling him out the door before his mother could say another thing. 

“What's the rush?” Jeno asked. Jaemin knew his mother wouldn't be happy with him on the back of a motorcycle.  

“Let’s just go,” Jaemin pressed a quick kiss to Jeno’s lips before grabbing the extra helmet and getting on.

“Whatever you say, darl,” Jeno grinned, cheeks just a little red as he pulled his helmet over his head.

“WAIT A MINUTE NA JAEMIN YOU GET OFF THAT BIKE!” Jaemin's mother came storming out the door.

“Jeno! Go!” Jaemin yelled, and Jeno being the loyal (lovesick) boy he was, immediately obeyed and revved the engine. The dismay on Jaemin’s mother's face was apparent but the farther away they got Jaemin tried his best to act like it never happened.

He finally thought he was safe, he thought that all prying and disappointed eyes were gone by now, but he forgot where exactly they were going. It wasn't until they turned the corner to the school that he was truly hit with the reality of the situation. There were so many kids staring at them, some even stopping to gape for a little while. But Jeno paid them no mind as he drove right through the front and into the parking lot.

“How’s that for an entrance?” Jeno grinned once they had stopped in the lot, hair a mess after being under a helmet for a while.

Jaemin rolled his eyes, gently elbowing Jeno as he climbed off the bike.

“I’m sorry I should've asked before,” Jeno sighed as he put his helmet on the handlebars and walked up to Jaemin. The boy truly looked apologetic and Jaemin felt bad. Sure he was a little caught off guard but he thought it was sweet that Jeno went out of his way to pick him up.

“It’s okay, I’m just being dramatic,” Jaemin smiled, reaching up to fix Jeno’s hair. The latter grinned back, eyes impossibly soft as he leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Jaemin’s lips. 

“God, you’re beautiful,” Jeno muttered as he ran a hand through Jaemin’s locks, “Even with your hair all messed up like this.”

Jaemin smiled against his lips, pecking them one more time before pulling away entirely, “Come on let's go.”

It seemed that the prying eyes from earlier had yet to disperse since when they rounded the corner to the entrance, _many_ people were looking.

“Jeno, everyone is staring,” Jaemin whispered as Jeno threw an arm around his shoulders.

“Nope not that guy,” Jeno grinned, “ahh no he just looked.”

“Come on, let's go, I’ve had enough drama for today,” Jaemin groaned as he quickened his pace forcing Jeno to catch up.

“Alright babe, whatever you say,” Jeno pressed a kiss to Jaemin’s temples as they walked into the building. A budding warmth spread throughout Jaemin’s chest, happy about the way Jeno just couldn't keep his hands off of him, happy about the way Jeno held him close, happy about the way Jeno was full of smiles and happiness to give to Jaemin.  

Yet he couldn't help but hope that Renjun hadn't seen them. For some reason, he didn't want Renjun to know about him and Jeno.

 

***

 

“I heard there was quite the commotion when you came to school,” Renjun said with a sly smile as he sat down next to Jaemin, grabbing one of the Hershey's kisses.

“Oh really, who told you that?” Jaemin breathed out a laugh, though his heart picked up its pace just a little.

“Heard from a friend.” Renjun filled in as he unwrapped another Hershey's kiss, “He said you came in on the back of a motorcycle? You didn't strike me as the type of guy.”

“Oh Renjun, I’m such a bad boy, you have no idea. I ride motorcycles all the time and I wear leather and talk back to my mother. I’m an absolute _menace_ _._ ” Jaemin joked as he leaned back against the mirrored wall.

“Yeah right,” Renjun rolled his eyes, “you seem like the boy in animes who tries to act tough but saves the stray puppies on the side of the road.”

“Well duh, I’m not gonna just leave some helpless puppies on the side of the road!” 

“You’re proving my point,” Renjun grinned, popping the kiss into his mouth. 

“So what type of guy did I strike you as when we first met?” Jaemin rest his head in his hands, looking expectantly up at Renjun. The skater paused for a second, before scooting closer. 

“Well, you were the weird new kid.” Renjun shrugged before breaking out in a smile, “You were so scared and wide-eyed and God you wouldn't stop staring at me when I was practising my turns and I was so nervous. But then I learned that while you _are_ a little weird and you still do stare, you're a really really great guy with a nice smile and a big heart.” 

 _Awww,_ Jaemin could melt, like he physically felt his heart melt at Renjun’s calming words. 

“I mean I couldn't help but stare, you're like, really pretty,” Jaemin broke out in a grin. _When did we get so close?_ Jaemin thought once he noticed they were only a few inches apart.

“I gushed about you and all you have to say is that I'm pretty?” Renjun giggled, scooting just a little bit closer.

“Keep going.” 

“You had this dumb look on your face when I asked you if you wanted a Hershey's kiss. Like you thought I meant something else,” the look on Renjun’s face was shy, and his words were testing, leaving Jaemin a bit breathless.

“I-”

“Did you want something more than a Hersheys?” Renjun looked up through his lashes.

Jaemin didn't respond, so Renjun took his silence as an answer. 

“Jaemin do you wanna kiss?” 

Once again, Na Jaemin was left wondering if Renjun meant the chocolate or an actual kiss, but he got his answer soon enough. Renjun leaned forward, lips just ghosting above Jaemin's, breath coming out in short puffs as he wound his free hand around Jaemin’s shoulders. There was just a moment of hesitance before Renjun closed the gap, slotting their lips together in a long-awaited kiss. 

Jaemin learned Renjun tasted like Hershey's kisses.  
(He also learned that he was _so_ fucked)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am SO sorry this took so long :[ 
> 
> i hope this chapter update makes up for the lack of content on this!!! pls lmk what you think!! comments give me the energy to write more chapters so leave lots!!!

**Author's Note:**

> come scream at me [twt](https://twitter.com/qianjuns)


End file.
